The Heart of Life
by Oracle Of Delphi
Summary: Allen wants to find the something. Something not tangible. It's only felt with the heart. It makes us live and love or it can make us break and die. If he can find it and hold on to it, he may find a reason to live. Will he find the Heart of Life? AU A/L.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -man and have a 99.9999999% chance of never owning it. Katsura is its rightful owner.**_

* * *

**The Heart of Life**

_Prologue:_

Allen sat on the remnants of a bed in a tiny, dingy room. The floors were dusty and worn out. There was a small window on the right wall. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a dresser with an old picture on it and the grimy, old bed he was sitting on.

The boy sat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes glazed over. He wore a ragged dress shirt and some khaki pants. His white hair gleamed in the light from the window. A scar tore at the left side of his face. His silver-blue orbs were tear stained and distraught. Moreover, his left arm was disgustingly deformed. Red with rotting skin and cuts that ran the length of his arm. However, most of the cuts were self-inflicted.

No one cared that he existed. At least… that's what he felt like. The pain of solitude had left him heartbroken so many times. He wanted to relieve the pain. He had tried five times. Five instances that he could have died. However, by some trick of fate, he lived.

Why couldn't he die? That's all he ever wanted.

Well maybe it wasn't the only thing he wanted. He wanted to be cared about. To be seen as more than a monster or a freak. To be loved, not tolerated like most people did. He wanted a person he could count on. Someone he could talk to. Share happiness and sadness with. Let all his feelings out for once in his life and have someone care.

He stared at the little old picture on his dresser. A picture of a small happy boy with eyes of silver and hair of chocolate brown with a big smile on his face. The boy was on the shoulders of someone. A man, wearing a black top hat and a dark gray coat. His face was hidden, but you could tell that the man was smiling. They were happy.

After his real parents discarded him, Allen was left all alone. But then a man named Mana took Allen in. He cared for the boy and taught him many things. Allen had the best years of his life, traveling the world with Mana. However, all of that happiness disappeared when the accident happened. His foster father lay on the ground. Dying in a pool of blood. And Allen, a mere ten years old, could only watch as his only family slowly slipped away. That's when Allen felt his life had ended. The accident left him with a disfigured arm and a scar that covered most of the left side of his face.

'_Why couldn't I have been stronger?' _He thought to himself as more tears fell from his eyes.

All he had now was a womanizer named Cross Marian, who had decided to take him in. He tolerated the boy more than he loved him like a son. Cross had all the fun, while Allen would have to pay for Cross's "fun". Basically, Cross spent money and poor Allen would have to work for more money in order to pay bills and debts, that Cross frequently piled up on, on his nights out for beer and women. Debts always piled up and Allen would always be scolded for Cross's debt issues.

They lived in an apartment or sometimes rented a room from someone. What ever they could afford was what they got. They had been staying in this rinky-dink apartment for the past six months. But since Allen had made a few extra bucks, Cross decided it was time for them to move on. And so now, with all his clothes and belongings packed and ready to go, he stared one last time at the little room. It was time for him to start a new chapter. And maybe this one would have a happy ending. Just maybe.

The boy got up from his bed and went over to the dresser. He grabbed the picture and made his way towards the door of the now empty room. He looked at his room one last time, and then he closed the door for good.

* * *

**A/N: **This part is just something to start with. Next will be the intro of all the rest of the DGM characters. Next week I am hoping to post the next chapter and maybe not this late at night. So please feel free to critique or leave comments or just say that you liked it. All right so until next time. Bye and R&R 

* * *

_**Allen:**_So is Bakanda going to be in this?

_**Oracle: **_Yes Allen he has to be in it.

**_Allen: _**Great. *rolls eyes*

_**Oracle: **_Don't worry Allen; Lenalee will be in it too. *Winks at him*

_**Allen: **_*blushes* I don't know what you're talking about.

_**Oracle: **_Uh-huh. *smirks*


	2. Beginning of a Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. Katsura Hoshino owns it. **_

**The Heart of Life**

_Chapter 1. The Beginning of a Life_

The black convertible drove up to the giant building. A sign in front of the building stated "ROSE-CROSS ACADEMY". Allen stared at the building. It seemed a bit over the top for a school. A giant castle-like building with a courtyard and at least six floors. A large, gothic gate marked the entrance. Allen felt his stomach churning. He was afraid that this school would be the same as the rest, cruel and heartless.

"Get out, idiot" Cross threw Allen his book bag. Allen slowly opened the door with his gloved hand.

"Take your time! It's not as if some of us have better things to do.," yelled the red haired man from the front seat.

Allen spastically and hurriedly jumped out in his black jacket and jeans before the convertible sped away with one of the doors ajar. Allen slung his book bag over his shoulder and made his way down the gravel path to the entrance. When he stood in front of the gate, he saw how truly over the top this building was. It reminded him of the _Castles of Ireland_ book he'd read that summer in his free time. If this school was trying to imitate those castles then they had it down to a tee.

Something buzzed to the side of the gate.

"Who's there?" called a voice. Allen looked around for its source. A small box to the side of the gate buzzed again.

"Who's there?" It said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Um… this is Allen Walker. I'm a new student who just transferred today…" He said in a very unsure voice.

"Oh he~~~llo there!" Allen was taken aback at how cheerful the voice sounded. "Welcome to Rose Cross Academy or RCA as some like to call it. Come in! Come in! Can't have you tardy for your first day. Follow the signs to find the Office, please!" said the voice as the gates slowly opened for the boy.

Allen entered the place with caution. There were white signs with berets marking the way to the principal's office. Allen followed them until he found a door that had "Principal Lee" on a gold plaque. Allen turned the knob ever so lightly as to not disturb the people inside. He poked his head through the opening and saw a man with black hair and square glasses and a beret with a cup of coffee in his hand. The man wore a white jacket and a white shirt underneath as well as white pants to go with it.

"You must be Allen! Welcome! Come in!" said the man, cheerily. Allen made his way over to a seat in front of the desk the man was sitting at.

"I'm Komui Lee. Principal of this glorious school and brother of Lenalee Lee a student hear." he said as he held out his hand to Allen. Allen shook the man's hand and sat down in his seat.

"So… Allen was it?" Allen nodded. "This is your fifteenth school? Why so much trouble, if I may ask?" Komui asked looking at Allen's gloved hands and long sleeved jacket inquisitively.

"Um… well I'd rather not talk about it, sir. If you don't mind?" Allen said in a sort of disappointed murmur. Komui simply nodded.

"That's fine. I respect your privacy. Anyways I'll need you to fill out these forms by tomorrow" He handed Allen a small stack of formal documents. Then he lifted himself out of the chair and said slowly. "And I guess I'll have to guide you around the school since my dear Lenalee is busy at the moment."

He walked towards the door and turned the knob. "Come along please. " Allen quickly stuffed the papers into his book sack and chased after the man.

"Here's your schedule." He handed Allen a piece of paper. It stated:

1st period ArtFroi Tiedoll

2nd period Math Kevin Yeager

3rd period English Claude Nine

4th period P.E. Sakalo Winters

5th period Biology Reever Wenham

6th period Music Sheryl Camelot

"I presumed that you might like art and music for your electives. You can change them if you like," He said as he looked back at Allen. Allen shook his head.

"Great."

They first stopped at a door with a plaque that stated "Professor Froi Tiedoll".

"This is your first period class," Komui said as he pointed to the door. "You report here after the first bell in the morning which rings at 7:00 a.m. sharp. Professor Tiedoll is a very laid back professor so you won't have to worry about him too much."

They proceeded to the next class. They came to a door with an old plaque, that looked much worn out, with "Professor Kevin Yeager" engraved in it.

Komui whispered, "Professor Yeager is our oldest professor here at RCA. He is also the most generous and kind. He understands anyone. He is very strict on manners, so please conduct yourself carefully in his class. Alright on with the tour."

They went threw a number of other doors and rooms. Some being the mess hall, the gym, and the music room off to the side of the RCA building.

A bell rang as soon as they had finished the tour.

"That's your bell for 4th period. Remember the Gym is right next to my office. Be careful around Coach Winters. Bye and Good Luck." Allen stood there confused as to where he was supposed to go. He followed the signs again and got to the Gym in five minutes flat. Allen ran into the gym hoping he wasn't late. The bell rang just as he entered the threshold of the gym. Sakalo watched as the white haired boy scrambled across the floor.

"Hey You! Come here!" yelled the Coach. He was a bit scarier than Allen had imagined. He was very muscular, very tall and very mean looking.

"What's your name kid?" He yelled.

"Allen Walker, sir." Allen said exhaustedly.

"Allen…Walker." Sakalo scrolled the clipboard in his hand. "I don't have an Allen Walker here. Are you new or something?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. I just started today sir." Allen answered

"Well. Welcome to Gym Class… or Hell as some like to call it." He looked over to the students in the bleachers who quickly looked away.

"First of all, Allen, we need to get you a P.E. uniform." Said Winters, as he looked Allen up and down. "Second, we need you to take off your jacket." Said Sakalo as he pointed to the boys black jacket.

"But sir I-"

"No buts, take it off." Sakalo said in a half-raised voice. All the kids looked over.

Allen sighed in defeat and slowly began unzipping his black jacket. He revealed a red, long-sleeved shirt with a checkerboard design on the front. He had gone through this process before with gym teachers and had discovered a way to avoid having to show his arm. The longer he kept it hidden the better. And if that meant suffering a little heat then he would.

"Next time leave the jacket off. And what's with the gloves?" Sakalo asked.

"Um…I have a skin condition on my hand," Allen said quickly.

Sakalo raised his black eyebrow. Then shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. And third we don't allow weird dyed hair colors."

"Sir _this_ is my real hair color." Allen whispered

Winters shook his head at Allen in defeat. "Oh hell, just go see Johnny for your P.E. uniform measurements." He pointed to a scrawny looking kid, with glasses two sizes too big for him. The boy had brown messy hair and earphones on his head, which seemed to have no purpose other than decoration. He wore a yellow t-shirt and cargo pants tucked into some combat boots. In his hand, he carried a measuring tape and a clipboard. Allen went over to the boy.

The boy looked up from his clipboard "Hi there. I'm Johnny Gill, the treasurer of the Student Council. And you are…?" said Johnny as he pushed up his glasses.

"Allen. Allen Walker. I just started today." Allen replied as he nodded slightly to the boy.

"Well it's nice to meet ya! Welcome to RCA. Let's see…" He looked Allen up and down but didn't say anything about Allen's "features". "You need a uniform, so lets get measuring." he started to unravel the measuring tape in his hand. "Do you want long sleeves or short? Though that's kind of a stupid thing to ask since its Aug- "

"Long sleeve please." Allen interrupted quickly.

"Are you sure about that? It's almost 80 degrees outside." Johnny asked confusedly.

"I'm sure. Believe me.," Allen said as he threw down his backpack and turned around for Johnny to measure him. The messy haired boy measured Allen's chest, shoulders, neck, waist and arms. Allen let out a tiny yelp as Johnny applied pressure to his arm.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. "I'm sort of new at this measuring thing." Allen slightly let out a sigh of relief that Johnny hadn't noticed his arm.

"Okay! I think that'll do it.," he said as he backed away and wrote down one last thing on his clipboard. He examined his work and looked up at Allen. "We'll have your uniform by next week I suppose. You can wear whatever you want for P.E. until then, as long as it applies to school rules, of course. "Allen lightly brushed off his jeans and shirt.

"Thanks…Johnny." Allen held out his gloved hand.

"You're Welcome." Johnny shook his hand and then whispered. "I'd hurry and get your seat before Coach Winters calls you out." Allen let go and grabbed his book sack and jacket. He waved to Johnny as he ran over to the bleachers.

As he climbed the bleachers, he could see the looks he was getting. As if white hair was enough of a gimmick, he had a face long scar over his left eye. He stopped at a corner seat at the very tip-top of the bleachers. Just then, Sakalo yelled.

"Alright you wimps! Get dressed and get ready for your Physical Fitness test." Allen sighed to himself. After climbing all those steps, he had to descend to the bottom of the bleachers.

He threw down his jacket and book bag and made his way outside the door. A huge track filled the large open area behind the school. All of the equipment, including inside the gym looked almost brand new. Had Cross actually gotten him into a decent school?

Allen shook his head a bit to get the thought out of his mind. Someone pushed him out of the way. A tall, muscular, scary-looking kid with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, looked back at Allen with a look that could kill. Allen looked shocked as the boy walked towards the track. Then a tall redheaded boy came out from behind Allen and put an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Don't worry he does that to every new kid." The boy said excitedly. "I'm Lavi. It's a strange name right? It means Lion in Hebrew. Anyways, what's your name?" Lavi asked as he stared at Allen inquisitively.

"Allen…Allen Walker." He said unsurely.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Allen! That over there," he said as he pointed to the longhaired boy "Is Yu. But don't call him that unless you want to lose some teeth. He goes by Kanda. Just don't talk to him." Then he noticed Allen's hair and scar. "Oh is that your real hair or did you dye it? Where'd you get that scar? Was it an accident?" Allen looked down in shame at his hand. Allen nodded.

"Yeah… an accident."

Lavi got the drift not go any further in this conversation and decided to join Kanda and crowd on the edge of the track. Allen joined the group of students.

"Okay people, it's time for your PFE or Physical Fitness Examinations. You do a couple of tests and we all go to our next class happy. If not," Sakalo paused. "You will all be doing push ups until the buses come, three hours from now." The class took this time to sigh and huff and puff about what the teacher had said.

"Let's start with the newest addition to RCA. Allen Walker. Get up here."

Allen stepped up out of the crowd. "Yes sir."

"Run the track one time as fast as you can. You average time should be 12-12.5 seconds if not then you are one sorry piece of work. Got it?" Allen nodded.

Allen stepped onto the track and got in a ready position for running.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Winters yelled. Allen took off like lightning. He ran all around the track until Winters yelled "Time!"

"Good Job Newbie! 9.99 seconds. Not bad." Allen let out a sigh of relief. He exhaustedly made his way over to the crowd again.

A few more people did the track test though none scored as high as Allen did, before the class ended. Allen hated the attention of winning something or being good at something. It made him feel like everyone had a jealous eye on him. Saying "I wish I were you" was something, Allen cringed at . They had no idea what his life was like. If they did then they would have chosen their words more wisely.

Allen looked at his schedule. Wenham for Biology. Allen stared at the school pondering where Komui had said Reever's class was. Just then, someone grabbed the paper from behind him.

"You have Reever's class next. I could show you how to get there?" Allen looked back and saw a girl with long ebony hair and violet eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt over a white tank top. A plaid blue skirt skimmed the top of her knees with some small dainty, black flats.

"Allen?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head exiting the trance. "That is your name, right?" She asked.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Allen asked confused.

"Oh sorry. I'm Lenalee Lee. I was supposed to take you around the school this morning but I forgot all about a major test in English. Sorry about leaving you with my brother. He's a bit of a handful." She said quickly as she held out her dainty hand to him. He slowly but surely took it.

"So um… Reever's Class." Allen reminded the girl.

"Oh right, follow me." The whole walk she never asked him about his hair or scar. She never asked why he was wearing gloves in August. She just talked about how the day was and what Reever's class was like and how she couldn't believe Allen had made it to the finish line in 9.99 seconds. She suggested he get into the track team. She even said she was on it. Allen just kept listening to her voice and staring at her. It was the first a girl hadn't questioned him on stuff like that or even ridiculed him for the fact that he wore white silk gloves in every season. Allen thought quietly to himself.

_'I might like this school after all'_

"Okay this is Reever's class. I'll see you in Professor Camelot's class. It's right out that door." she pointed to the double doors at the end of the hall. "Bye." She ran down the hall leaving Allen at the door to his next class.

The rest of the day passed without any complications. He met with Lenalee after Biology. Music class was okay, though Professor Camelot seemed not too fond of Allen. The bell rang around 2:30.

The students left on buses and vehicles. Allen solemnly walked alone. Cross never picked Allen up. He never even cared if the boy made it back home. One time Allen left the house for two days straight. The white-haired boy came back, wet and beaten. It was one of the five times he had tried to kill himself. But Cross never even asked one question.

Allen didn't care anymore though. He just walked. Walking let him think about things. Observe things. He liked to appreciate things people took for granted. Anything small or big seemed to be precious and wonderful to him except for himself. But some people would never understand that.

Allen felt a small raindrop hit his head. He quickly pulled on his jacket and started to run. He got to a little patch of dry covering to wait the rain out. Then he saw a couple of thugs walking the street. He nonchalantly tried walk past them but they made an impenetrable wall of muscles and fists.

"Hey punk. You got some cash you'd like to share with us?" said the shortest of the two

"None that I liked to share with idiots like you." Allen said under his breathe.

The tallest one grabbed a fist full of Allen's shirt. "Was that supposed to be an insult you little punk?" Then he punched Allen in the gut and took Allen's bag. He dumped the bag and his jacket, but didn't find anything to his liking.

"Since you ain't got nothing to pay for your little outburst we're gonna give you a beating as payment." The shortest one kicked Allen in the gut and the tallest slugged him in the face. Then one pulled Allen by his hair.

Just then, Allen heard a voice.

"Leave him alone!" The person who had hold of Allen let go of him. He hit the concrete with a bang. He could feel himself slowly fading. He heard one final thing before he lost consciousness. The sound of fast beat footsteps, getting dimmer and dimmer. Then he slowly let the world fade to black as the rain soaked his beaten body.

_**A/N: **__So this chapter took me a while. Primarily because I'm very lazy. Sorry! Anyways Comment, Criticize. Whatever you like. I know I probably made a few typos but please bear with me. Alright! Until next week. Bye! R&R ___

_~Oracle of Delphi~ _


	3. First Signs of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own -man.

Heart of Life

Chapter 2. The First Signs of Friendship

* * *

Allen's eyes fluttered open to a blinding light. A lamp lurked above his head. The light was so bright. Everything was hazed and blurred. He could feel the cool sheets and pillow beneath him. He could only hear voices and see shadows around him. One voice murmured, "He's coming to." A second, "I hope he's alright." A third "How did that even happen to the short stack?" The second, "Lavi. I told you the Jasdero twins ganged up on him."

Allen hoarsely murmured "Who?"

"You're okay!" she leapt to him in joy and hugged him tightly. Lenalee realized what she was doing and quickly backed away. "Sorry." Allen blushed. "It's okay."

"We thought you were a goner short stack. You hit the ground harder than a sack of potatoes. Luckily, me, Lenalee and Yu were there to rescue you. Lenalee called 911 and you were out of there lickety-split." Lavi proclaimed happily.

Allen shot up quickly only to be greeted by a pain in his chest. Lenalee helped him back into a laying position. Allen quickly examined the room. White walls, White curtains, White sheets. Everything was white. Allen hated hospitals. The smell- It was the smell of sickness and death. And doctors- they thought they knew everything. Lavi, Lenalee and the mean, glaring kid from before were there in the room with Allen.

"The Jasdero twins broke a couple of ribs when they kicked you. They are such jerks. Stay away from those two. They cause a lot of bad things to happen at our school." Lenalee said quickly.

"Yeah Road Camelot and them almost killed a boy last year." The red head broke in. Allen gave Lavi a shocked look. He had never actually heard of someone intending to kill a person for real. I mean, sure, there were always the pranks and beatings but, killings. "They pushed a boy by 'accident' over the third floor balcony at school." Doing air quotes over the word accident.

"What happened to the boy?" Allen asked.

"Ole Disyia was just fine." Lavi said casually. "A broken leg was all he got, physically" Lavi ended, "but man was he traumatized. He left the school and moved to Australia. He was convinced that that was how far he needed to go to get away from them." Lavi answered.

"Wow." Allen said. Then he thought for a moment. Road Camelot. Why did that name seem familiar? Then the answer hit him. Sheryl Camelot. "Wait. Is this Road girl related to Pro-"

"Professor Camelot. Yes. Nobody says anything to the Professor because they're afraid of Road and the twins, not to mention Tyki Mikk, her uncle. He's our vice principal. He always sides with his little pumpkin. Ughh" Lavi stuck out his tongue. "Anyways that's why they always get away with whatever they do. It sucks but that's life." Lavi said with a sigh.

"So why doesn't Principal Lee report this? He is higher than Tyki right?" Allen asked Lenalee as politely as possible.

"Well Brother's tried reporting but apparently Tyki Mikk is a big friend of the superintendent, Malcolm C. Liverier. He could just as well fire Komui if he wanted to. He's really sly and dirty and I hate him!" Lenalee said. Her voice was laced anger.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Allen chimed his voice still a little hoarse. The metal door swung open.

"Hello Mr. Walker. It's nice to see you awake," said a man in his late 50's. He wore the standard scrubs and had a clipboard in his hand.

"My name is Dr. Guzol. I need to do a standard check up on Mr. Walker here. So if you don't mind, could all of you leave please?"

"Oh yes sir." Lenalee chimed. She dragged Lavi and Kanda out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Once everyone left, Dr. Guzol undid the bandages to check and make sure nothing had come undone or gone out of order. He checked Allen's breathing, took his blood pressure, and marked everything down on his clipboard.

"Okay Mr. Walker. Everything seems to be just fine. We've patched up all the broken bones. Although…" Guzol paused.

"Yes." Allen looked at Guzol.

"I can not help but notice some old scars." He pointed to Allen's arm. "Your left arm looks terrible. There are incisions and burn scars all along the forearm." Guzol continued, "Those burn scars and incisions don't match up in time of infliction. In addition, when we did x-rays, we noticed that your arm looked as if it were healing from a fracture. What exactly has been happening Mr. Walker?"

"…" Allen didn't speak. Doctors always figured it out or at least thought they did. Doctors pointed there fingers like a judge in his court sentencing each suspect to a confinement in a sick written hospital. A hellhole deprived of happiness or joy. Only blank walls. Hiding devilish secrets, only it and its inhabitants knew. He tried to hide his face form Dr. Guzol.

"Mr. Walker, Could it be that you've been cutting yourself or maybe… suicide?"

"…" Allen didn't speak again. He turned his head away from Guzol

"Mr. Walker I strongly encourage you to stop! I understand-"

Allen's eyes flashed with rage. "No you don't," Almost the entire hospital turned their heads toward the room Allen was in, "You don't understand! You doctors are all the same! Saying you know things when all you really are, are judgmental, self-conceited know-it-alls, that hide behind machines and books all day just to say "I understand", well you don't. You could never understand me!" With that, Allen grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door. Lenalee could here Allen's footsteps getting closer. She moved back just as the door swung open. Allen burst out of the room. He ran out the exit before Lenalee, Lavi, or Kanda could say anything.

"Come on!" Lenalee said as she tugged Lavi and Kanda's shirts.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"We have to go get him. We can't just let him run out like that. He's injured." Lenalee argued.

"Alright," Seeing how distressed she was, Lavi intervened, "Kanda you go down Lockhart," Lavi said to Kanda quickly.

"What am I supposed to do if I find the short stack?" Kanda asked.

"Force him back to the hospital. Duh! Before I was so rudely interrupted by Yu," Kanda gave him a death glare, but Lavi was too consumed in his planning "Lenalee, you go down Perkins and I'll go down Jacobs. Operation C.T.C. is a go!" Lenalee and Kanda looked at him bewildered. Lavi sighed at his co-hearts blindness. "Catch that Cripple! God you people, get with the program." Lavi said. Lenalee shook her head.

"Let's go you guys." Lavi proclaimed as he ran out the door with Lenalee and Kanda trailing closely behind.

*&*

Allen stopped in an alley. He leaned against the wall panting heavily. He slid down the wall until he was on the ground with his knees to his chest. Tears streamed down his face. He could hear his name being called from somewhere unknown. It was just like before.

_The dogs chased after him as he ran through the woods. People with flashlights called out his name. He crouched down in a cave, covered in dirt and blood. The 10-year-old Allen sat curled up in a ball; hoping and praying those "people" would not find him. He could hear the feet of men running and the howl of dogs searching for their prey. The fear of capture was evident in the boy's eyes. All he had that night was the clothes on his back and the moon to comfort him as he tried to fall asleep on the cold rock of the cave floor. He shook and shivered as the night went by. It seemed like an eternity for night to pass. Hours upon hours went by and soon darkness began to fade to day. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the clatter of a rock in the distance of the cavern. Finally he could see the rays of dawn peaking into the cavern but there was a shadow blocking the light from Allen. A person was at the cavern's entrance. The boy immediately coward at the man fearing it was one of "them". The man approached the boy slowly, and then crouched down to the boy's level. Allen could tell this man was not one of them from the institute. He had no monogrammed coat or hat, no dog insight, and no gun "if needed" as the chief of the institute had stated. He had long red hair that covered his right eye and a long trench coat on. _

"_Stay away! O-or I'll…I'll… I'll bite." Allen said showing his teeth. The man chuckled a bit. _

"_No need to worry little one. I'm here to help. Or if you feel that way I could just leave you here?" Said the man raising a fiery red brow._

_Allen almost immediately stopped giving the man a snarl and shook his head. _

"_Good then. I'm Cross Marian." _

"Allen! Where are you? ALLEN!!!" He awoke from his daydream and found a girl, with violet eyes and black silky hair, standing at the end of the alleyway. She walked up to him slowly, still panting heavily from the run she had just made from the hospital. Allen buried his head in his arms hoping she wouldn't see the tears. She slid down the wall next to him.

"Should I know that you have some extreme phobia of doctors…or is it just fifty-year-old men with clipboards?" Lenalee asked sarcastically.

Allen couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"So is that a no?" asked Lenalee.

"Sorry. I guess I just got a little frustrated. He diagnosed me as if he'd seen my sorry case time and time again," He paused for a second, "I hate it when people think they know it all." Allen said his face still in his arms. A tinge of pain was laced in his soft words.

"So I'm guessing this isn't just about what the doctor said, huh?" She knew what he was talking about. She knew exactly whom he was talking about. The people who grouped you for what you had or how you dressed or even who you were related two. Those people who thought everything had to be grouped. The in crowd and the outsiders. Seeing how serious the conversation was becoming, she quickly changed the subject.

"So are we going to sit in a dark alley way for the rest of the night or would you like a bed?" Lenalee asked as she stood up offering her hand. Allen gave her a confused look, his eyes still wet.

"I could walk you to my house and since my brother and I have an extra bed I thought maybe…? You just kind of look like you don't have much of a place to go to and…" She trailed off. She was nervous as far as Allen could tell. She twiddled her thumbs and shifted a lot.

"Sure" was all Allen could manage. He took her hand and she pulled him up. That was when he was reminded of the broken rib he had. Allen staggered with Lenalee helping him, out of the alleyway.

* * *

**Oracle: **Hey! Okay, new chapter is up and it was fun to write. I love being the author. I get to do whatever I want

**Allen: **That is freaking scary. That's like Tite Kubo but worse.

**Oracle: **For your sake, I would shut up. I can kill you, ya know.

**Allen:** Did I say worse, I meant completely better. Ha ha ha

**Oracle:** That's better. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. I love reviews their good for the system. Oh and I'm finally back tackling Innocent Blood. I 'm beginning my cram session this weekend. So, Allen if you would so kindly?

**Allen:** R&R please!


	4. Rethinking Life

**I do not and will never own -man.**

The Heart of Life

_Chapter 3: Rethinking Life_

* * *

Lenalee helped Allen back to her house. It wasn't to far from the hospital but still it was a good walk. They talked about the school, the Camelot's, and everything else. Finally, the conversation rounded back to the hospital and Allen's outburst.

"So what exactly did the doctor say to you at the hospital," Lenalee warily asked the question as she supported Allen's body, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was nothing. I just had a sudden…outburst," Allen said looking away from Lenalee.

"I don't think you're the type of guy to have sudden outbursts," Lenalee stated.

"Why would you say that? You don't know me," Allen said flatly looking into her violet eyes.

"Then let me know you." Lenalee said looking into his stormy silver eyes.

He pushed her away, and stood away from her. "Why would you want to know some useless guy like me?"

"You're not useless. Maybe misguided but not useless." Lenalee said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Tell the thousands of other people that we're not useless just misguided. I'm sure they won't care. No one cares." Allen said coldly.

"I care." Allen's eyes widened a bit but he still wouldn't believe.

"Why would someone like you care? You have everything. Popularity, a home, a family. Anything you ever asked for. You couldn't possibly understand someone like me." Allen's voice was ice cold and laced with anger and misunderstanding.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe everyone else has problems too," She said tugging at his shirt. Her voice chocked. "Lavi's only remaining relative is dying. Kanda has no family. We're all he has. And me… my parents died before I even met them. More people than just you suffer. The whole world suffers. But maybe if we could understand each other just maybe, we could be friends. I know it's hard to believe but some people care. I care, Allen. Lavi cares even though he acts like an idiot all the time. And Kanda cares even though he never shows it. So please, don't try to go it alone, because we can understand, we just need to be let in."

Allen's eyes widened in shock. He had never thought of that. He had just been as judgmental as the doctors or the kids before. He was ashamed that he could've said such a thing without knowing anything about her. And something in her voice made him want to say "yes" from the moment she stopped talking. He could hear how sincere her voice was. Not one of those fake actors voices used for looking good purposes only. Her voice was one of an angel.

He turned to face her. Tears were running down her face, and her eyes were those of a kicked puppy dog. Allen could feel his heart breaking. He couldn't believe how much of a jerk he'd been. He made a beautiful, sweet girl cry. That just about topped the worst of the worst things you could do.

"You have to promise me something." Allen said as he looked into her crystal eyes.

"What?" Lenalee asked her voice a little hoarse.

"If I ever make you cry again, punch me." Allen said with a chuckle.

She leapt to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry Lenalee, I didn't mean to say that. I'm such a jerk." Allen said shamefully. She looked up at him playfully her face red from tears. Even with a reddened face, she still looked beautiful.

"Well Mr. Jerk, seeing as my house is a few blocks away, do you still want to sleep in at me and my brother's house or are you too busy being a jerk for that," she asked smiling, tears still falling down her face.

"Um…" he rubbed his chin, playfully smiling. "I guess I could squeeze it in," He said as he released her from the embrace. "Are you sure your brother won't mind me staying over. I could just find an overpass or something for tonight or maybe someone else's pla-"

"No, I will not have you go and sleep under an overpass or at someone else's house," she said sternly. "If my brother has a problem with it then he'll just have to take it outside. You're my friend, and friends help friends out" She pulled him by the arm in the direction of her house.

She had said it. "Friend." Allen hadn't heard that word in a long time. Maybe even as long as three years. It felt good. She felt good. She seemed so perfect. Everything about this girl had Allen's mind spinning. She was beautiful yet naturally so, playful yet serious at the right times, and she had a huge heart. Big enough for a simple vagabond like himself to be aloud into her home after he had yelled at her. She was a huge contradiction, but that's what he loved about her.

They walked up the driveway to her house. It must have been at least nine or so at night. The lights were on, inside the townhouse. Lenalee knocked on the door twice, then three times. Allen could here someone approaching the door.

"My brothers a bit…um well you'll find out so just be on your guard." Lenalee said preparing herself for what was to come.

Finally, the door swung open. There stood the black haired, glasses wearing, coffeeholic, Allen had met the other morning or was it this morning. The man's glasses were a skew and his hair was ruffled. He had on a pair of slippers and some pajamas on as well. He had a cell phone in his hand. He looked as though he had been sleeping or searching for something with no avail. He had bags under his eyes, Allen guessed from lack of sleep

Immediately when he saw Lenalee, he dropped the phone and gave his sister a big hug.

"Why didn't you call me? I've been worried sick. Do you know what it's like not knowing where your little sister is, huh? You scared me half to death," he said stroking her hair. " I'm sorry brother." It was a picture perfect scene, a brother worrying about his little sister. Allen could feel a voice in his head screaming _'Leave Idiot! You're ruining the moment!' _He was about to back away when Lenalee pulled away from her brother's embrace and said.

"Um… Komui, you met Allen from yesterday, right?" Lenalee looked at the white haired teen then at her brother. "Cou-"

"Is he the reason you ran away from me? A boyfriend, is that it? Why Lenalee? Don't you love your brother more than this wretched boy? Whyyyyyy!? Whyyyyy," By this time, he was hugging Lenalee and weeping anime tears. It was actually, somewhat, pitiful. Allen let out a slight chuckle.

"Brother, He's just a friend I made today. He doesn't have a home to stay in tonight. So I was wondering if he could stay in our guest bedroom," Lenalee asked nervously.

"He won't be wondering around the house…or doing anything, will he?" Komui gave Allen a look that could've killed the poor boy.

"No sir. I just was wondering if you'd take me in for tonight." It was very awkward being the stranger. Allen then second-guessed himself. "I could leave if you'd like," Allen said quickly seeing Komui's death glare. Lenalee grabbed his arm.

"No way, you're staying, right Komui?" Lenalee gave her brother "the look."

Komui sighed, "Yes sister." It was obvious who wore the pants in this relationship. She walked in the house, latched to Allen's arm. Komui mouthed to Allen "I'm watching you." The boy quickly turned away.

The house was very quaint. Pictures decorated the mantel of a brick fireplace. A few candles and lamps were on the nightstands. The walls were painted a warm red and the wood floor was a dark mahogany. The couch was a soft, chocolaty brown with orange and red pillows for accents. And it smelled of cinnamon sticks and coffee. Allen guessed that it was the cause of a coffeholic mixed with a woman's candles. But, overall, it was a pretty cozy house. The TV was on FOX talking about the latest tragedy and what not. And there was a little golden kitty curled up in a ball on a pillow in the corner of the room. It was asleep of course but it was twitching, as if it was dreaming about something. Allen immediately inched closer to the kitten.

"That's Tim. I found him on the side of the road. His mom got run over by a car. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to like me very much, from what I can tell." The cat, upon hearing Lenalee's voice opened its blue eyes. They were like crystals, curious little diamonds in a see of golden wheat. Tim peered at Lenalee then at Allen. He stretched and yawned as he got up from his pillow. He was a beautiful cat. Allen reached his gloved hand out towards the little golden fur ball.

"Watch out he…," Lenalee was cut short by the cat's purring, "Bites…" Allen was gently stroking the kitten's back with his gloved hand and the cat wasn't objecting at all. Tim was actually enjoying this. Lenalee felt a little jealous but suppressed her feelings.

"He seems to really like you." She thought for a moment. "You know what; I think we found his owner."

" Really?" Allen asked with excited eyes. Now he was holding the kitty in his hands and scratching its chin.

"Sure. He's all yours if you want him. Just promise me that I can at least see him every week. After all I did save the little guy."

"Deal." He looked at the kitten in his hands. Its blue eyes glowed against its pure gold coat. It meowed a high pitch meow and licked Allen's face with its sandpaper tongue. Allen laughed. "Tim, huh? I think you and me are gonna be good buddies." The cat meowed in agreement. Allen held onto the little fur ball and walked with Lenalee to tour the rest of the house. They passed through the kitchen, the dining room, the living room again, Komui's room and a bathroom. There were only two rooms left: Lenalee's room and the guest bedroom. Lenalee's room was purple and dressed head-to-toe in anything a teenager would want. She had all kinds of CD's and movies. There were three posters on her wall, _Metro Station_, _Paramore_, and to Allen's surprise, _Tim Burrton's_ _Nightmare before Christmas_. It was a picture of Sally and Jack on the hill kissing in the moonlight. Her bedspread was purple stripes and the pillows were purple as well. A little to much purple for Allen, but he would learn to love it in time. She had a few little stuffed animals and books on a shelf above her bed. A book opened on her bed had a frog bookmark holding the place she last read. A single picture lay on her nightstand. It was of a happy family. It was a man, a woman and a young boy. The woman was holding a little baby in her arms with black hair.

"Is that your family?" Allen asked pointing to the picture.

"Yeah. That was before the car accident. My mom and dad were driving home from a business party because they were worried about my brother and I being alone at home. It was rainy that evening, from what my brother tells me, and there car skidded into a tree." Her voice wavered a bit and her eyes were ready to let the tears fall but she wouldn't allow them. "They both died instantly. My brother has been raising me ever since. Though social service still visits for regular check ups to make sure he's taking good care of me, which he always is." She chuckled a bit at the thought of his over protective ways.

"Wow that must be tough. I mean my dad died but at least I knew him for a while. You… I couldn't imagine that."

"No really it's okay. I just try to imagine them from the stories my brother used to tell me about them." She caught a dreamy look in her eyes. "He said my mom was gentle and kind but very strict. Her voice was soft and sweet and she could always make you smile. And, my dad had the biggest heart of anyone in the world. He would let Komui get away with murder if he could. He had a strong but sweet voice and he could make anything out of nothing." Allen listened to her descriptions of her parents and could actually see them in his mind with a small and cute Lenalee. They seemed like the cutest family he had ever seen…or more imagined.

"Allen?" He snapped back to the sound of his name being called.

"What?"

"Come on. We need to get you settled in." She pulled him by the arm into the next room. The guest room was very plain but had a touch of elegance. It was all black and white with a few green accents. A picture hung on the wall of a lotus flower and a gray lamp sat on a nightstand next to a queen-sized bed. Allen sat on the black and white bed and immediately released a sigh of comfort. It had to have been one of the softest beds he'd ever felt. He set Tim on the bed and the kitten curled up next to its new master.

"So…do you like it," Lenalee asked Allen as she saw him sigh.

"Yes. It's the best. I've never felt such a comfortable bed before." Allen said as he lay all the way down across the bed.

"Really? That's great I'm glad you like it." She thought for a moment. "My brother probably has some old pajamas that fit you I'll go see if I can find them. Oh and um there's a bathroom all the way down the hall to the right." She pointed to a door at the end of the hall and then left Allen to sit in the room.

Allen looked around his one night room and stroked his new pet. The cat purred with pleasure.

"I can't believe you don't like her Tim, she's really sweet, ya know? And smart. And she was great enough to let two weirdoes, a suicidal wacko and an orphaned cat, stay in her home." Allen whispered to cat. It looked up at its master, as if it were listening to everything he was saying but then went back to licking its paw.

"Thanks for listening, Tim." Just then, Lenalee appeared back at his door, pajamas in hand.

"They're not much but they'll have to do." She handed Allen the pajamas.

"Thanks Lenalee…for everything." He said as she was about to leave.

"Your welcome." Lenalee said to Allen before leaving.

"And Tim says thank you too, he just doesn't know how to speak yet." He said as she was in the frame of the door.

"Your very welcome, Tim." She chuckled a bit at Allen. Then she left the room.

Allen put on the pajamas, which fit loosely around his waist, and hopped on the bed. The kitten stirred from its sleep and opened one of its cobalt eyes. It glanced at its master and then went back to sleep. Allen lay on the bed, thinking about the days events. The school and the move seemed so far away. This place was so different from every other place he'd been to. It seemed peaceful yet dangerous. And the people ranged anywhere from goody-two-shoes to Goth kids to bad-boy types to mean girls and even the occasional emo. Okay so maybe he was the only emo kid there. But there was always room for firsts, right? Who was he kidding? This town definitely did not have room for a psychotic, suicidal kid. Most likely, out of all the weirdoes here, he was probably the weirdest of them all. White hair, a weirdly shaped scar, a deformed arm, a less than gloomy outlook on life and suicidal tendencies, not to mention the thing that came with him, a drunk womanizer with absolutely no money what so ever that leaves descriptions of the boy wherever he goes so the boy can pay off his fines. Yeah he was sure to win some kind of award for most-screwed-up-life or the weirdest-of-them-all. Either way he probably stood at the gate of emotionally unstable. Oh, not to mention, he had a crush on the sweetest and most popular girl in school and now was staying at her house. A dying-on-the-inside emo boy and a beautiful optimistic sweetheart girl; that was gonna go over well at school or with her psychotic brother. She seemed like a good girl but he didn't feel as though she saw him as anymore than a friend to help. Or maybe he was just being a bit selfish. He ruffled his white mop of hair.

Allen's stomach began to rumble causing the cat to jump from its sleep and stare at its master with wide eyes. Allen looked at the kitten apologetically. He tiptoed to the door of his room and turned the knob slowly as to not disturb Komui or Lenalee. He headed for the kitchen that he thought was right or maybe left or right, no it was definitely left. He headed down the hall in the "believed" direction. Finally, he came across the kitchen after doing many u-turns and some meandering. He looked for some fruit or something to hold him over for the night. Finally, he found a bowl of fruit sitting on island. He took an apple from the bowl and headed back to the guest bedroom. But he was stopped in his tracks by a voice and a girl in some starry pajamas.

"You know, you could've just asked nicely and I could've fixed you dinner instead of you just eating a cold apple." Lenalee said leaning on her doorframe. Her hair was in a bun and her arms were crossed.

"How-," she pointed to his stomach. He chuckled nervously. She pulled him into the kitchen and started up the oven.

"Do waffles sound like a good supper?" She asked as she pulled out of the freezer a box of _Eggo Buttermilk Waffles_.

"Sure. As long as it's edible." She heated up the oven and put four waffles in.

"So do you always mischievously steal apples from people or is that just special to my place?" Allen let out a little laugh.

"Uh no I'm afraid it's really more of a habit I have. I'm beginning to see a therapist about it. But I guess it's just not helping." Lenalee laughed at Allen's remark but soon hushed herself.

"You should probably stay quiet considering my brothers just getting to sleep."

"Okay." They ate in silence. The waffles were great and the company was greater. Once they were finished, Allen helped Lenalee clean up the evidence so that Komui wouldn't know they ever had dinner. Once they were done cleaning up the kitchen, they said their good nights and went off to their rooms. Allen hit the bed like a sack of potatoes and let himself drift off into sleep, dreaming out what was to come. Before his eyes closed, he thought to himself _'this has been the best day I have ever had.'_ Then he let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay finally finished. i had a lot to work with in this chapter so it was a lot of fun. Do you like how i worked tim in. i can't leave the little guy out. Anyways i'm trying to make this story as real life as possible. So if there's any bands you'd like to see in here or shows or any logos for shirts. Your welcome to give suggestions. Also komui needs to be real but still hold that sister-complexed brother look. So just give me any tips or things you'd like to see and i'll work them in. Also the nightmare before christmas poster i described is the one I have. Also i do have a paramore poster. Anyways as usual R&R and see ya!

_~Oracle of Delphi~_

**You know you want to Review!!!!**


	5. The Awakening of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. **

**Heart of Life**

Chapter 4: The Awakening of Hearts

The sun rose to a sunny Saturday, and Allen awoke to a ringing in his ears. Wait no, drilling. Whatever it was, it was making a lot of noise.

He finally cracked open his silver-blue eyes and saw before him Komui, except instead of carrying a coffee mug with him, he had a drill the size of a rifle. Allen practically jumped out of the bed. Poor Tim on top of Allen darted away when Allen jumped up. Allen backed up all the way to the headboard of the comfy bed.

"Good Morning, Allen! I hope you enjoyed your dinner with my dear Lenalee," Komui said with a devilish grin.

'_How did he find out? We cleaned every inch of that kitchen,'_ Allen thought to himself. "You're wondering how I found out? You see, your friend Tim here had a bit of waffle on his paw and trailed it through the house."

Allen glared at Tim. Tim gave him a little cat smile, showing all his pointy white teeth.

Komui shoved the drill in the snow-haired boy's face. "So would you like to explain why you were having dinner with my Lenalee, alone?"

"I-I was umm… we were… I umm…" Allen stuttered, trying to find the words to calm the raven-haired man.

"I'm waiting, Walker-san," Komui said as he pushed the drill closer to the boys face.

"Brother!" The ebony-haired girl stormed into the room. Her hair was in a loose bun, and she had on her green pajama shorts with a white tank top and cute bunny slippers on her feet. She looked as though she had just woken up. Her hands were on her hips, and she had look on her face that said it all.

She marched toward her brother, fury merged with each step and breath she took. "Leave him alone! He was hungry, that's all, and I would expect that from someone who hadn't eaten all day," she said as she yanked the drill out of the man's hands.

Komui withered in shame of his actions. She pointed to the threshold of the room, and the coffee-holic left the room, shoulders slumped and a tired look on his face. She was Allen's savoir from the crazed lunatic Komui.

Lenalee rushed over to Allen to help him off the bed. "I. Am. So. Sorry!" She pulled Allen to his feet. "I tried to warn you my brothers a bit…what's the word…um."

'_Crazy, mentally unstable, overprotective on the obsessive side,'_ Allen suggested mentally.

"Unique…I think that's what you would call it. Every time a boy comes over he thinks I'm going to marry them. " A shade of pink ran across her face.

Red crept onto the boy's face. "Oh."

"Yeah, but it's fine. I can usually divert him away." She emphasized the _usually_, which made Allen even more worried.

"I guess it's cause he loves me so much, even though he can be a big pain in the butt." She whispered to no one in particular.

She noticed Allen's slit chuckle.

"Hey would you like to do something today?" Lenalee asked turning to the white-haired boy.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"well I need to get to know you better, and i have nothing to do so..."

"Like a d-date?" he stuttered as he blushed a shade of pink.

"Um...well...yeah. I-I guess you could call it that...i mean it more l-like a-a gathering of sorts..." she wouldn't say it aloud but she silently acknowledged it in her mind.

"Well, i do need some new clothes. So i guess we could go to the mall." He was blushing very profusely

"Okay! I'll be ready in a few minutes. Wait for me in the kitchen." She ran out of that room with the speed of a cheetah.

Allen had a dumb look on his face that said something like, "What the heck?" He slowly got off the bed and found his clothes from yesterday neatly stacked on his dresser. He slipped off the sweater and slipped on a tight long sleeve muscel shirt.

Then the door opened again. "I was just-" Then Lenalee noticed The tight shirt over his torso. Her face turned bright red.

"Huh?" He turned to face her as she quickly turned away.

"I think I left my slippers in here."

Allen looked on the floor by the bed and saw the pink bunnies looking at him. He picked them up and walked over to her.

Lenalee turned around as he handed them to her. As she stood there, she scanned his body for a few moments. He had it all: triceps, biceps, and most importantly, abs. She had always thought that the abs were the sexiest part of a man, and he had a full six pack. She couldn't stop staring. _'Darn those stupid abs,'_ she cursed in her mind. Finally she pulled her eyes away.

"Th-thanks," she said and quickly left. Allen chuckled in his mind.

He quickly slipped on his red hoodie and slipped off the loose fitting pajama pants and then put on his black skinny jeans. And then he slipped his black gloves on. He put on his black converse and went to pick up his bag. As he lifted the strap he heard a little growl.

Out of the top, popped a golden fuzzy little head with cobalt eyes. "Tim? How did you get in there," he said as he pulled the little kitten out of the bag. It gave him a happy little meow and licked its master's hand. "Stop Tim! That tickles!" It escaped its master's hold and hopped into the bag again.

"You want to come along, huh boy?"

The kitten chimed in again with a happy meow, as if it were saying, "Yes."

"All right, but you have to stay in the bag. I need to put something on you so someone can find you in case you get lost." He looked around then saw the chain on his jeans. It had a gothic cross on it. He pulled it off his jeans and placed it around Tim's neck. Then he latched the chains together in the back, not too tight but not too loose so as to not choke the poor kitten. He stepped back and looked the little fur ball up and down and was proud of his work. Then he gestured towards the bag and the kitten jumped back in. Allen picked up his bag very carefully and walked into the kitchen.

Komui gave him a death glare. The raven-haired man walked over to Allen with coffee. He glared straight at Allen and said seriously, "Whatever you do to her, I'll do to you."

"I promise I'll treat your sister with utmost respect, and I'll be sure to protect her, I promise. Please have faith in me, sir." Allen bowed to Komui, trying to show humility.

Just then Lenalee walked into the room. She saw Allen bowing towards Komui and stared at the seen before her. "What now?"

"Fine Walker-san." Komui stalked off.

Allen rose from his bow. He looked at the dark-haired girl. She was wearing skinny jeans with a pair of black converse and had on a white GIR shirt with her two usual pigtails. She wore a very confused expression.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Um nothing."

She obviously didn't believe him, but soon shook it off. "Let's just go before he brings out the big guns, okay?" Allen immediately nodded in agreement upon hearing the clanging in the back.

Lenalee grabbed her keys and her purse and made her way outside, with Allen following swiftly behind. She had a new silver Chevy Volt with black leather seats. They got in and drove to the mall.

"We need to now each other a little better. Tell me about yourself," Lenalee declared.

"Like your favorite color, store, hobbies..."

"Um… I like to write in my journal like poems and what not; I listen to music a lot; my favorite color is black; my favorite bands would have to be RED, Skillet, and Breaking Benjamin; I usually shop at hot topic mainly but I'm okay with other things too; and my birthday is Christmas day."

"Wow."

"Okay now it's your turn."

"All right. Let's see... I like to play volleyball; I also like to listen to music; my favorite color is purple; my favorite bands are Paramore, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Superchick; and my birthday is February 20th."

"What about your favorite store?"

"i don't really have one. i buy the clothes I like, whether it's Banana Republic or Hot topic. Most people think I'm a wannabe cheerleader. I guess that's because my clothes tends to leans towards prep. But i don't believe in judging people by their covers. I just want to be… me. But I was in gymnastics for a while"

"Why'd you quit?" Allen asked.

"Well, I never really liked it. One day I said I quit and that was the end. I just want to do what I want to in my lifetime."

The sun hit her face just perfectly, making her look like a distant dream. And she was, at least for Allen. He looked out the window at the morning sky.

They reached the mall, and Allen felt a little nervous. He had only heard how women could shop endlessly. Cross always said, "Men go in and get what they need, while women stop everywhere and buy whatever they want." Allen was really hoping that wasn't true.

"So what are we looking for?" Lenalee asked.

"Well I need some clothes; because that was the box he said he forgot."

"All right. Let's start with Buckle and Banana Republic, and then we'll work our way down to Hot Topic and Dillard's."

Allen nodded and added, "I'm paying for eveything, even if you buy something."

"No, I can--"

"No and that's final. I'm paying. I may not have a house, but I never said anything about not having money." He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and accidentally bumped into his bag. A small growl emanated from the sack.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Allen? Did your bag just growl at you?"

"I may have brought a certain golden cat with me," Allen said apologetically.

She put her hands on her hips. "Allen! What if he gets out?"

"I put a tag on him so he can't get too far," he said defensively.

"All right but if he gets lost don't blame me."

They went into shop after shop, buying clothes for Allen. Lenalee would pick out the clothes, and then he would try on all of it. Sometimes she'd send him back and others she'd put on the register counter.

Once they reached Hot Topic, Lenalee was looking at hats. "Hmm I wonder which one I should buy."

Allen was in a playful mood, so he grabbed a sock hat and pulled it over her face. "I think that looks great!" Allen said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" She took another hat and smashed it down on his head. "Wow, very stylish!" She said, laughing like a little schoolgirl. He pulled off the hat and smiled at her. She smiled back.

They ate at a café on Jefferson Drive. They sat at a little table outside. Allen got two plates of food while Lenalee just got a croissant. Lenalee and Allen made a little small talk about school. She told him how she'd met Lavi and Kanda and a story about how Lavi was almost killed by Komui for saying something perverted about Lenalee.

When they were about to head out, Lenalee went over to dispose of her tray and a young guy with long bleached blonde that was almost white hair came on to her. She shooed him away with her hand, but the boy kept following her and he reached his hand out to grab her.

Allen quickly stepped between the guy and Lenalee. He gave the guy a look that said, "Leave her alone now." The guy made a sound like, "Whatever," and turned around and left them standing there.

"What was that about?" Allen asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad memory." Lenalee wasn't looking at Allen.

He didn't go any further into the subject and placed a twenty on the café table. They walked silently to the car. Allen opened her door and let her in, then went to his side and got in as well. She had almost a look of regret and melancholy on her face.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her features.

She put her hands on the wheel. "Yeah I think so." She smiled a little fake smile, and Allen gave her a look. "Well maybe not," she admitted.

"Would you like to talk about it?" the boy asked.

"He was an old boyfriend."

Allen looked at her again. This time her face had regret written all over it. "He wasn't exactly a good choice. He was a real downer all the time and liked to bring other people down with him. Any great day for me he would drag down, and I would crash and burn, but sometimes I wish I could have helped him." She laid her head on the cold black stirring wheel.

Allen stared at the sky outside. "The way I see it, if he really loved you, he would've tried to raise you up instead of dragging you down… At least I would have," he said as he looked at her again.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He smiled a gentle smile.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Allen." She started up the car again and they headed out. Allen directed her to where his apartment was, and she gladly dropped him off at the old place and helped him get all the bags in. Cross wasn't there, so Allen had to use a key to open up the door.

When he did, he found a few empty liquor bottles on the coffee table and the kitchen a mess. Allen set his bag on the ground and let Tim out of the bag. He scooped up the liquor bottles and threw them in the trash. Allen then directed Lenalee to his room and told her to set the bags by his bed while he cleaned up in the kitchen.

She opened the door and quietly made her way into the room. She set the bags by his bed and headed for the door. As she did, she noticed a small picture on a table in the tiny room. It was of two very happy people: a boy and a man. The boy had amber hair, and the man dark brown. She stared at the picture, trying to see the man's face.

"I see you've found one of my relics." She jumped at his voice. "Sorry did I startle you?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Just a little, but I'm fine." She looked back at the picture. "Who is that?"

"My dad and me," he said with a saddening smile.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"We were street performers, and we did a lot of things in costumes. I was a lot smaller and innocent back then. Nothing had changed yet," he explained dully.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him.

"Oh nothing," he said as he headed into the kitchen.

He went to a door a little ways from the kitchen, and she trailed closely behind. He slowly opened it, and there on the bed was the fiery-red-headed man Cross.

Allen guessed by the way he was laying that he had a bad hang over from the night before and was recovering. Allen headed over to the window and opened the curtains, letting in the bright sunlight. Cross moaned and turned the other way. Then Allen did the same with the other curtains.

Cross groaned and said, "What are ya doing, Idiot?"

"Wow. I didn't know you were that stupid," Allen said sarcastically.

"Someone's being a Smart ass today."

"Oh, I think that hurt," Allen said sarcastically while picking up the liquor bottles up as Lenalee watched him in amazement. "I wonder sometimes how you even stay so skinny. All you do is lay in bed, eat, and have sex on the weekends."

"It's called cigarettes, sex, and beer. You should try them sometime." Cross said to the ceiling

Allen picked up a cigarette off the floor. "I'd prefer not. Plus, I heard cigarettes kill people sooner, not that I'm complaining."

"No sooner than suicide or cutting yourself, emo boy."

Allen froze at those words. Lenalee looked at Allen quickly.

"Why are you cleaning up so soon? That's not like you at all, idiot bean sprout," Cross continued.

"If you would get your drunken head out of the pillows, you would see that we have a guest with us."

The man looked up and saw the girl standing in the threshold of the door. He quickly got up and made his way over to her. Allen quickly got between him and her. "I'm just going to say hi."

Allen could smell vomit and vodka on his breath. "I've known you too long for you to just say hi to a beautiful girl," Allen said, glaring at Cross. He didn't know that Lenalee was blushing behind him about being called beautiful.

Cross looked between the two. "Ah, I see. This is your woman. It looks like I taught you well, Boy." He went into the living room and turned on the television.

"She's not-" Allen started, but was interrupted.

"Go fix me a Piña Colada and something to eat." He didn't look away from the screen.

"Yeah, fine. Would you like something too Lenalee? I bet you're probably hungry, since you only had a small lunch." He took some rum, Piña Colada mix, and ice and put them into a blender as he spoke. He started it up and looked at Lenalee.

"Well what are you having?"

"Steak and I guess... some mashed potatoes."

"And Piña Coladas," Cross added. Allen poured the drink into a cup and put it on the coffee table. "Did you poison it this time?"

"Oh no. You're already full of that," Allen said from the kitchen.

"I'll stay, I guess, if it's not too much trouble," Lenalee said timidly.

"No, you're fine. You want to help me cook?" Allen asked, getting out the steaks. "You can make the mashed potatoes and I'll make the steaks."

"I don't think I know how." She said as she looked at the potatoes. Allen got out a cookbook and handed it to Lenalee. He opened it to a page. "Just follow the steps, and you should be okay. Plus, I'll be here to help," he said reassuringly.

Allen seasoned the steaks and put them in a skillet while Lenalee boiled the potatoes and placed some buttered bread in the oven. As Allen cooked the steaks, he noticed Lenalee having trouble peeling the potatoes. He went up behind her and took her hand in his and showed her how to peel them. His strokes were gentle, yet strong.

As he held her hand, she blushed immensely. Red lit up her face. Then he let a smile play across his lips as he let go of her hand. She smiled gratefully at the white-haired boy.

Allen finished cooking six steaks. He ate four, Cross, one and Lenalee, one. Lenalee did a pretty good job with the bread and mashed potatoes. Allen was fairly impressed. Cross quickly ate, then went to grab Allen's wallet.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked after dabbing his face with his napkin.

"I'm going out tonight, Idiot."

"Who this time?" Allen asked picking up his plate.

"Claude." Cross picked up a rose.

Allen headed for the sink. "I thought she hated you."

"If you push it far enough, they eventually succumb to you." Cross picked up a bottle of wine and drank a bit of it.

"Just be back by morning, and don't do anything stupid. I really didn't enjoy explaining to people why you were naked in an alley dumpster." Lenalee giggled a bit at that.

"That was a one time thing," Cross said as he reached for the door. "And what is this?" He picked Tim up by the nape of his neck.

Allen looked over, then started washing the dishes. "He's a cat."

"I mean ,what is it doing here?" Cross asked, placing the kitten on the kitchen table.

"I'm going to take care of him. Unless you have a problem with that."

"Nope. Just make sure he stays out of my bedroom and away from the liquor." With that Cross left the two in the little apartment.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a bit of a handful," Allen said scratching his head.

"No, it's okay. I kind of enjoyed you two bickering. It's really funny," Lenalee said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well, you have to be quick with him, or you'll burn in liquor and debt."

"What was that…earlier about…you know... killing yourself?"

Allen almost dropped the plate in his hand. "It was the past and nothing more," Allen said ashamedly.

Lenalee could tell that she shouldn't go any further into the conversation. She helped him do the dishes, and they shared a little more idle chatter. When it was time for her to go Allen walked her to her car.

"I really enjoyed today. Thanks for inviting me along," Allen said with a smile.

Lenalee grinned. "It was great having you with me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten such a great hat from Hot Topic." She giggled.

"Thanks really." Allen said, smiling again. Lenalee smiled back. She felt the urge to to do something... new. She got on her tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek and then got into her car and drove off.

Allen had a dumbfounded look on his face with pink covering all his features. He rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him and walked back into the apartment with glee filling every part of his being as the chevy drove away, into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I've been up to a few big things. practicing new writing styles, researcing for a new story and having fun with the new Ib chapter. but those aren't excuses. A lot of this chapter is thanks to my friend Sailorstar165. Thanks to her you can actually read this crap. So again many thanks to you, Sailorstar165. I am working on a new story which I will hopefully post sometime in maybe April. i want to have atleast three chapters done before i post. So as usual if you could review I would be much obliged. So review now! Bye now Ya'll!!! (Southern Talk takeover.) Oh and Go Saints they rule! We ain't Aints no more!!!

**Press the Green Button NOW!!!!**


	6. Unknown Melody

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. It all belongs to Kastura-sama ^_^**_

**The Heart of Life**

Chapter 5: Unknown Melody

* * *

Monday morning came in a flash. And with September in the air everything seemed to breathe autumn. Buses were busying to school, cars were bumper to bumper against each other, and one peculiar white-haired boy was rushing past the traffic, with books in hand. He swerved his skate board past cars and rocks trying to reach school in time. His white locks swirled around his face as his pace fastened. He quickly flipped out his phone. 7:01. Great, four minutes and a mile to go; he was really going to make a good impression this time.

As he approached the gates, he heard the almost familiar chimes ring throughout the courtyard. Oh no he thought. With a determined glint in his eye he kicked up the board and placed it in his book sack. Then as fast as he could carry himself he darted towards the entrance. He sprinted down the hall, hopping over people, dodging lockers; it was like his personal track course. Rounding a corner, he saw his first period class and the door half way open. With all his might he pushed off his left foot, trying to get some amount of speed. And he was almost there when…

_Thud!_

He felt something ram him in the head. He fell backwards, hitting the hard tile. The thing he hit made a high pitched groan from afar. A very _familiar_ groan.

"Ouch" It squeaked, and looking over towards the little squeak, there was the beautiful dark haired girl. Allen blushed.

"I am so sorry, Lenalee." He picked himself up and then walked over to her, holding out his pale gloved hand. "I didn't see you."

She smiled sweetly at him "It's okay. From looks of it I didn't see you either." She giggled light and crisp like a morning flower and Allen blushed even more. She lifted herself from the ground with Allen's helpfully shaky hand. He opened his mouth, as to speak, but a new sound came to his ears—four high pitched chimes.

"Oh no! My class." Both of them said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry; I've got to get to my class." Lenalee began to pick up the books from the ground. He helped her and then she hurriedly sprinted away.

Before she could make it down the hall he asked " I'll see you around right?" She turned catching the voice in her ears.

"Yeah." She said reassuringly and waved cheerily, running towards her next class.

Allen turned on the heel of his foot and happily headed for the door of his classroom, the slight shade of red still lining his milky white cheeks.

Opening the door he could hear a deep voice calling off names.

Just then a man in the front of the class looked at Allen with a surprised expression.

"Well, well, nice of you to join us Mr. Walker," Said a man Allen presumed to be Professor Tiedoll. He was rather tall, with lots of gray bushy hair, which kind of reminded Allen of Einstein. He had on a black sweater with the sleeves pushed up with khakis on his bottom half and a paint-covered apron on top. His hands were oddly stained blue. "I'm sorry sir for the inconvenience but I lost track of time."

"Don't worry my boy, come over here." He gestured towards Allen. "Everyone, this is our newest student in RCA so please try to welcome him with open hearts." The students seemed as roused as a bunch of two-toed sloths. Looking down at Allen, Professor Tiedoll said, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He patted Allen's back reassuringly and went to lean on his desk, leaving Allen in the center of the room, like a white rabbit in the middle of a wolves den.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker; it's nice to meet you." He bowed, hurriedly, and then tried to go sit somewhere, but Tiedoll blocked his route.

"How about a little bit more about your background please." Allen looked out to the students, who seemed _extra_ interested in this little scenario, some flicking paper back and forth, others reading books, and some girls playing with their hair, but more were smirking with delight at his unfortunate situation.

"I'm fifteen years old, I've been to fifteen schools in the past nine years," more of the classmates tuned into what he was saying. "And I've moved a total of twenty times." He turned to Tiedoll, "Is that enough sir?"

"Yes, you may go sit down." Just then a hand shot up in the back from a rather tiny little girl, with spiky blue hair. "Yes, Road," she stood up, having an attitude in her stance.

"I have a question for "Mr. Walker." What's the matter with your face…or are you just naturally a freak show?" She snickered at her own joke while the class had its own fits.

"Ms. Camelot! Sit down!" ordered Tiedoll, enraged at her taunt

Allen hung his head low, his hood covering his features.

He mumbled childishly, "It's none of_ your_ business…"

"Mr. Walker, please take a seat in the back of the class." And with that Allen sulked into the back of the class room. A few kids gave him wicked glares and smirks that sent chills up his spine. They could probably sense his fear. That's how it always is with high school. Quickening his pace, he sat at the very back of the class. A great place to make yourself fade into the background.

"Alright today we start our new unit on the Explorations of Art and its Origins. Please open your textbooks to…" Professor Tiedoll began to rant on about the unit but Allen could not keep his eyes off the Camelot girl. She would turn every so often and taunt Allen, along with some of her minions. It was hard to concentrate when some someone was taunting him so persistently. Allen, pulling out his own text book, began to work, dodging the paper balls that flew at him every so often.

* * *

"Hey Allen," A red head called towards Allen as he headed down the hall, exiting his first period.

"Look, I'm going to have a surprise party for Yu and I need your help," Lavi begged as he walked alongside Allen and pushed a piece of crumbled paper into his hand.

Allen looked at him confusedly, "Doesn't that guy hate me or something," Allen asked staring from afar at Kanda, as Allen undid the crumpled piece of paper

"No, no, no. He just acts like that around people," Lavi encouraged. It read as followed:

_Dear somebody I just handed this invitation to,_

_You are invited to help Lavi, Muwah, get Yu's B-Day party under way by helping with decorations at my house. Come at preferably 2 or maybe 3 or anytime you feel like. Oh and bring cash. We're ordering pizza. And guess what? You get to pay._

_Address: XXXX Oxford Lane_

_Cell: 000-XXX-XXXX_

_Your Baka Usagi _

_Lavi_

"…I don't know." Allen contemplated Lavi's proposal.

"Please Moyashi-Chan, this way we can actually get to know each other. Plus you seem like a smart kid, I need your help" Lavi began with his puppy dog eyes. Then slowly but surely a smirk formed across his lips. Lavi leaned towards Allen's ear and whispered. "Lenalee will be there."

Allen jumped a bit then stuttered, "W-what would make y-y-you think I l-like Lenalee," Said Allen blush creeping unto his features.

Lavi looked at him sarcastically, "Every guy has a crush on her at one point in their life, I mean, I even had a crush on her once," Lavi said proudly. "But alas her love was not meant for me," He said dramatically will placing the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Why not, Lavi," Allen asked in a half groan.

"There was a wall called…KOMUI." And he add a quick yet dramatic "dun dun dun".

Allen chuckled at the redhead's theatrics.

"So will you help, Moyashi-Chan," the red-head pleaded.

"Fine but why do you keep calling me Moya…um what was it," Allen asked, staring confusingly at the hyperactive red head. Lavi looked back at him.

"You mean Moyashi-Chan," Lavi alleged.

"Yeah that," Allen said still heading for his locker.

Lavi took a proud stance and announced, "It means bean sprout in Japanese."

"And so why am I a bean sprout?" Allen asked confusedly as he grabbed the text books for his next classes.

"Oh-well- sorry to say this, Allen, but your short." Lavi said laughingly while showing his height to the white-haired boy.

"Oh thanks, Lavi," Allen said defeated.

"Anytime Moyashi," Yelled the red head as he ran down the hall, leaving Allen to enter his next class.

* * *

School passed again with almost no trouble so far. At lunch Allen sat alone at an outside table. As he was munching on a PB & J that he'd fixed that morning, he let his mind drift over the invitation Lavi had given him. Of course he wanted to go, it was just the question of if it was a good idea or not. Kanda didn't seem to like him that much, not to mention, Allen didn't exactly know Lavi or Kanda that well, though Lavi did seem very nice…for the most part. And Lenalee. Well to him, If she was going to be there it was said and done. Allen was definitely infatuated with her. But they were most definitely _not_ meant for each other according to the law and order of High School. Reason number one: She was popular, he was not. Reason number two: She has straight A's, and honors, he, of course, did not. And finally reason number three: She was nice and happy-go-lucky, and he was completely emo and dark. All of these reasons, proved the point: They were, most definitely, not meant for each other. Not to mention the looming figure of her brother.

He looked at the invitation again. _'I might as well go. Better to be polite I guess.' _Allen resolved this and placed the piece of paper back into his jacket pocket, packed his lunch box and headed back in just as the bell rang.

* * *

P.E and Biology passing smoothly, the day began to wind down to his sixth period class. But the only problem was Mr. Camelot. Today was Music Theory on the piano.

"Alright now who would like to demonstrate their piano skills for us? Hmm?" Mr. Camelot looked about the room. Of course, Road quickly raised her tiny hand.

"I'll try it…Daddy!" She said innocently enough. 'So she is his daughter' thought Allen, a little repulsed at the idea.

Road sat at the instrument and quickly played a piece small and short and unfortunately very creepy. Professor Camelot cheered wildly for his little "daughter" and then told her happily to sit down. She kept giving Allen a look he couldn't quite interpret. Was it sadistic or just I want to kill you. He couldn't tell.

"Now we need one more volunteer! Anyone?" Everyone stared off into the distance trying to ignore the question, including Allen. With a sigh, Mr. Camelot pulled a clip board from his desk with the names of the students on it. Mr. Camelot scrolled through the names and when he finally came to the bottom of the list he saw Allen's name. With an unnerving smirk, he looked for the white-haired boy among the students. Unfortunately for Allen, his ignoring skills weren't too sharp and by mistake he looked up and caught the eye of Mr. Camelot.

"Mr. Walker, why don't you give it a shot? We won't laugh too much, I promise."

"No really sir I'm not good at it." Allen tried to protest. _LIAR._

"Well your info sheet stated that you had played before, is that correct?" Mr. Camelot inquired.

"Well yes sir, but I-" Mr. Camelot tapped his finger loudly against board as to interrupt Allen.

"No "Buts" Mr. Walker. Play a bit on the piano." Mr. Camelot gave Allen a very disturbing glare that Allen found unsettling. Sulkily, Allen made his way to the piano at the front of the class. Lenalee watched him closely, wishing she could help in some way. But there was no way he would need any help. Piano to him was like a sweet escape from life.

Reaching the baby grand piano, Allen gently sat against the black wood of the piano seat, as it creaked under the weight of its new player. It had been too long since he had sat at a piano. He allowed his gloved hands to glide over the keys, remembering their cool and sleek texture though it was somewhat distorted with the thick gloves he wore. Moving his foot to the petal, he began to think over the songs he had played and remembering one in particular, he began to remember the intricate melody as he hummed it allowed.

"Mr. Walker we're learning musical theory for the piano not voice." Mr. Camelot said viscously. Classmates began to snicker slightly and so did the Professor.

"I heard you the first time sir, but if I don't have the melody how do you figure I'm going to play it on the piano." That shut the Professor up. Allen resuming his humming, after a few mistrials finally remembered the song and with that the keying automatically clicked in his head. His eyes seemed filled with excitement and then he began. His fingers skimmed and flew over the many keys as the music rose from the piano. Note after note, seemed like taking a thousand brushes and painting a canvas over and over, each new color rich and warm and unknown but sweet and bitter as well, hanging in the air like an aroma. He couldn't remember a time he had felt as good as this. He hit chord after chord perfectly with intricate dynamics and tones. If only he could've seen the faces of his classmates.

Finally finishing with the song he let his hands settle by his sides. He then hearing nothing, but crickets he thought, looked over to the students. Each had their mouths open and each person's eyes were bulging from their skulls. Allen remembered being okay but not ever this good. Just then he saw movement in the back as a clapping noise began. Lenalee. She was clapping while a huge grin stretched from one ear to the other. The other students clapped as well, and Road glared wickedly at Allen as venom seemed to seethe out of her teeth. Mr. Camelot joined them too, offering Allen a small petty clap which looked very strained.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Camelot announced, "Yes well, you can go take your seat Mr. Walker." He dismissed Allen briefly, trying to ignore the nagging sensation to dub Allen a prodigy. As Allen sat in his seat in the back, Lenalee smiled at him, a glimmer in her pristine eyes. And Allen , slowly but surely, smiled back.

* * *

As school let out Allen pulled the skateboard from his back pack. It was an easy instrument to maneuver since Allen had once been an acrobatics performer when he was young. Balance and agility came naturally to him. He jumped the school stairs and quietly made his way around the students. He loved that feel of the slight breeze against his skin and the sound of wheels running against the hard pavement.

"Allen!" A voice called from behind him. Letting one of his feet hit the ground, he kicked up the board and turned to see Lenalee waving at him.

"Hello Lenalee," Allen said as he walked with the girl.

"You were amazing. I had no idea you could play like that. Where did you learn," Lenalee asked as she walked by his side.

"Um…Well my foster father Mana would play to me when I was just a kid. He even taught me musical theory when I was about five." Allen replied as a sweet smile graced his lips. "He always said if I played that song he would be playing it with me. But…He never told me the name of the song before he died."

"He must have been a good father though?" Lenalee said crossing her hands behind her back.

"Yeah he was," Allen said sweetly.

Lenalee looked at him cautiously.

"Um Allen?"

"Yes," he answered

"What …exactly happened…if you don't mind me asking." Lenalee tread carefully in asking the question.

Allen was caught off guard for a moment. What would he say. Yeah I basically caused his death and now try to kill myself for it. Yeah that would surely make her think he was a bit "unstable"

"It was simple car accident that's all. I only hurt my arm but Mana died instantly…" Allen said vaguely. In fact it was very vague not even near to the truth of his horror story. But sometimes the less information the better.

"I'm sorry. I know its hard to lose someone so close. It must've been worse for you though."

"No, I mean I was lucky. I got to know my father while you hardly knew yours."

Lenalee looked up to the skies and lightly said, "Well, in some ways yes but the attachment that I never had with my parents made it easier for me to let go." She said with a smile as she wrapped a finger in her jet black hair. "I think I still feel them, somewhere up there, they watch me and I know that they're smiling no matter what you know,"

Lenalee said as she smiled at Allen.

The boy didn't know how to respond to that. He knew Mana was watching, but he could never imagine him smiling. Allen always thought he was the cause of Mana's death. And not only did he have that burden but he knew Mana would be frowning at him even if he was there because of how selfish Allen had turned out to be. And Allen knew it was selfish to commit suicide and slit wrists. But to him it made him feel better. His mind had twisted itself to the point where pain seemed to make him okay. Pain was an addiction, a drug, that kept him going for sanity will he remained in his insanity. Basically he was completely psycho in every way and sense.

"Allen?" Lenalee placed a hand on the sleeve of his jacket before he quickly pulled away.

"I…have to go…" Allen said as he placed to board back on the concrete, and pushed off.

"Wait! Allen!" Lenalee called but to no avail. He wouldn't stop. Not for anyone or anything. He had to keep moving. Just as Mana had said.

"Oh…this looks like fun." Road laughed to herself a little and with one quick smirk she walked away.

* * *

Allen slowly opened the apartment door worn from pushing himself that fast on the skateboard and more tired from the emotional stress of the day. Allen peeked into the apartment cautiously. To his relief, he only saw a cute little golden ball of fur on the kitchen table . Tim looking rather lost with his big blue eyes but meowed at its owner with joy. Allen smiled serenely.

"Hey boy, what's up? Cross didn't kick you did he," Allen cooed as he ran his gloved fingers along the kitten's back, making the little golden kitten purr with delight.

"Hey Cross! Cross are you home," Allen called through the apartment as he searched each room tentatively for the red headed mess of a guardian. After concluding that Cross must have been out with another woman, Allen sat down at the breakfast bar. A loud buzz came from his book sack. A text message. Pulling the cell from his book sack he read :

_AM AT CLAUDE'S HOME. HNGOVR. B HOME 2MORROW MORN._

_CROSS_

Nothing out of the usual.

Allen laid his head against the cold laminate of the countertop, his white locks falling in place. The sullen air seemed to capture him in that endless sorrow that always seemed upon him when he was alone. Especially in this filthy place. Something seemed to call out in his lonely, dark mind. What was worth living for, a thought that seemed to haunt him even in the happiest or calmest of times. Why am I here, he asked silently, not that he wanted to be emotional now, the question just seemed to arise. And without love is there a reason to live, he asked again. No one would ever knew how many times he had written those questions on himself with that invisible ink called thought. His personal homemade brand. It was a selfish stupid question of self worth. But it wasn't his fault that the human conscious was always so needy. Why did it always need to feel wanted or loved? It shouldn't be that way in the first place then life wouldn't seem so selfish. He especially hated the fact that every time he tried to commit suicide, that little tiny spot in his being that was always so needy fought against death with all its power. It was annoying but it was the will of life. Because anything and everything wants to be alive and wanted. And if it has to fight or kill for that feeling it will. In short everything was and is…

'_Crazy' _thought Allen.

Allen snapped back to reality as he felt a quick tug on his foot. There, attached to the denim of his black jeans, a tiny golden hairball meowed as it tugged at Allen's pants leg. Allen bent down a picked up Tim.

"What Tim? You wanna sit up here?" Allen set Tim on his lap and began to stroke its golden fur and the cat purred with delight. He then began to play with it's big pointy ears, tugging them gently and Tim fought back vigorously as any lively kitten would, unaware that his leg room was running thin. Its back legs slid off the chair as it still fought the on coming fingers. He slipped and caught a tiny claw onto Allen's jacket and with that a rip resounded through the empty apartment. Allen caught the kitten and gave it a venomous glare. Allen looked at his pocket and saw the rip, a hole the size of his finger. '_Great, another chore I need get around to.'_ He went to feel the damage when an unknown pointy texture hit his gloved finger tips. Then it clicked.

The party!

Allen swiftly set the kitten down, grabbed his cell and ran out the door, grabbing his skateboard and the address as he left. Quickly he dialed the number as he sped along the road.

"Hey Lavi, yeah it's me." He waited for Lavi to finish ranting about something retaining to a rabbit.

"okay okay that's great but um…could you give me directions to your house…"

* * *

Oracle: Hey guys sorry for being tremendously late. I'm horrible with deadlines. I do have a life in case anyone's wondering. In fact I'm making a Lenalee cosplay for the MechaCon next year . Anyways Sorry again! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its not very eventful but then again there has to be some transition chapters. And yes Allen is a skateboarder. Well I mean he has tremendous balance and agility so it fits I guess! Again Sorry, Sorry Sorry. And this chapter was posted without a Beta reader. I just wanted ya'll who are waiting to get it quickly! Alright! Bye Ya'll! Till next time! J ^_^

R&R

Press the review button NOW =3


End file.
